Not your typical high school romance
by makorra2
Summary: korra is the new girl at RCHS. will she find love? will she meet new friends? what will happen? read to find out. modern day au makorra2
1. Chapter 1

**Not Your Average High School Romance**

**Korra P.O.V**:

Hi! my name is korra sixx. Im a Junior and my first day at RCHS is tomorrow.

My family and I just moved here from alaska. My family consists of myself, my mother, my father, and my older brother jace who will also be going to republic city high tommorow, he is going to be a junior as well but he is a year older then me. We all have tan skin and blue eyes.

I have long brown hair with natural streaks of blonde and I have a nice slim body with a few curves.

Now that im done telling you guys about me I should get some sleep, for tomorrow...

** Korra P.O.V:**

I woke up to my head pounding alarm. I pressed snooze and fell back asleep, only to be woken up by jace. "Come on Kor wake up, we dont wanna be late for our fist day of school. Now do we?" he said hiting me with one of my pillows. "Meh go back to bed, mornings are evil." I said trying to go back to sleep.

"Okay then I guess I have to sit on you then." Jace said and tried to sit on me but I was too fast. "Im up! Im up!" I yelled running into the bathroom to take a shower earning a chuckle from Jace. "Bout time." I heard jace mumble as I hopped in the shower.

I took a quick shower, got out and went to go get some clothes. I chose black ripped shorts, a white tank top, and black converses.

I left my hair the way it was, naturely straight, and grabbed my bag while heading downstairs.

I saw Jace walking to my car and hopping in the passenger side of my ocean blue 2010 mustang. "Um Jace where exactly is our school?" I asked stopping at the red light. "Make the next left and it should be right there on the right... I think." Jace said while looking at himself in the mirror.

I looked at him and giggled, he has always been this way.

Once we pulled into the schools parking lot and got out, we felt the stares. "Isnt it great being the new kids?" Jace asked sarcastically. "Yea there all so welcoming, arent they?" I said back earning a chuckle from Jace and i joined in too.

Once we found the office we went in and asked for our scheduels. "Names please." the lady, , asked us with a kind smile.

"Korra Sixx"

"Jace Sixx"

"Okay here are your guy's scheduals have a nice day." she said still smiling.

We both looked at each others scheduals and found that we have history, math, and PE together. All juniors have lunch at the same time.

"Alright big bro well I gotta head to english so good luck." I said patting him on the back and walking to english.

I was trying to find the classroom when I bumped into someone. "Im so sorry I wasnt looking where I was going." said a deep voice.

I looked to see a stuningly handsome face with pericing amber eyes. "Its ok." I said blushing. "My name's Mako. Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah my brother and I are juniors and im Korra. Hey by any chance do you know where english is? room 206?" I asked still blushing.

"Yeah thats actually where im heading, would you like to walk with me?" he said with a nice smile.

Mako P.O.V:

Wow this girl was beautiful. Now I see what all the guys were talking about.

"Yeah I would love that." she said blushing. God she was cute while she was blushing.

Once we got to english we sat next to each other and I passed her a note that read 'hey I was wondering, do u wanna sit with my brother his girlfriend, and another friend at lunch?'

I was happy when she replied with 'sure id love to, but can my brother join?

' 'sure:)'

'ok thanks;)'

**okay guys so that was chapter 1 reviews are greatly apriciated:) ~makorra2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra P.O.V:**

I was currently walking to the lunch room with Mako. He is really super nice and hot, and we got to know each other a lot. I found out that he is team captain for the schools baseball team and his brother is also on the team.

As we walked to his lunch table I saw three people, 1 guy, and 2 girls. "Asami, Bolin, Ikola (again so sorry to makorraloveralltheway for using ur characters) this Korra.

"Korra this is my brother Bolin, His girlfriend Asami, and our best friend Ikola." Mako said. "Korra it's so nice to finally meet you and you are as pretty as Mako told us." Asami said with a sweet smile and I just happened to glance at Mako and saw his face as red as his scarf.

"Ya korra its really good to meet you." Bolin said giving me and air tight hug.

"Um Bolin, hey I uh... cant... breathe." I said gasping for air.

"oops sorry." bolin said , his sparking green eyes making his face look even more innocent.

We all turned to Ikola when we heard her Gasp.

"Who is that!?" Ikola said as Jace came through the cafeteria doors.

"That's my brother, Jace." I said as I saw Ikola blush.

"Hey Kor, whose your friends?" Jace asked.

"Jace meet Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Ikola." I said as I saw that Jace was only looking at Ikola. They instantly got there flirt on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TIME SKIP TO 2 WEEKS Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Korra P.O.V:

It had been 3 weeks and everything was going great. Jace and Ikola started going out shortly after they met.

I was currently walking to Mako and Bolin's house to hang out with Mako, Bolin, And Asami.

"Hey" Mako greeted me at the front of his house. God Damn he looked so damn hot. He was wearing a button up flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and it was gray, you could also see his abs from his under shirt. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and black converses.

I was wearing white ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top with a white unbuttoned white and black plaid long sleeved shirt, with black converse and my hair was down.

"Hey city boy." I said saying his nickname I gave him shortly after we met.

"Ha. Ha. But anyway I have something I need to ask you before we go inside." he said getting a little nervous.

"ask away city boy." I said casually leaning against his jeep.

"I wanted to know... If you want to be my girlfriend?" he said almost too quiet but I could still her him.

"I would love too!" I said as I walked up to him. When I reached him he put his arms around my waist and brought his face close to mine.

"Now can I do something I have been wanting to do since the day I realized I liked you?" he asked.

"and whats that _Mr. hotshot._" I said as I looked up into his amber eyes to find them starring down at me.

"this" he said and leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was filled with all kinds of emotions. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip asking to for permission. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue inside.

Once we broke apart only for the need of air he began to talk.

"That was amazing and there is something else I need to tell you but I don't want to scare you." he said as his nervousness returned.

"Mako im your girlfriend, I don't want to scare you by saying this but I love you, even though we litterly just started dating I love you. When we kiss I feel electricity. When I look at you I feel sparks. I just love you."

Mako looked shocked I was scared when he didn't say anything.

"That's what I was gonna tell you, I was gonna say the same thing. I love you so much too!" he said happy and kissed me. We walked in the door hand in hand.

"EIIIIIII!' asami squealed. "Finally you guys got together!" she screamed and hugged me. Asami and I became close over the weeks, were like sisters actually.

"Ya bout time." bolin said and then winked at Mako saying 'nice one bro' when asami saw that she hit him as if saying 'not cool'. I pulled Mako over to the couch and I sat sideways on his lap and asami did the same with bolin. And basically all we did was talk about random things and have a make out session here and there.

**that was chapter 2 please review!:) ~makorra2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra P.O.V:**

We were all sitting on the couch talking bout random things.

"Hey guys did you about the party that Taylor is throwing tonight?" Asami asked while she was on her phone scrolling through the news feed.

"Ya, I did. We should go, its give us something to do." I said playing with Mako's hair while he was leaned back, had his eyes close, and rubbing small circles on my thigh with the pad of his thumb.

"Ya we should, I mean were already dressed nice. What do you say Mako?" Bolin said while intertwining his hand with Asami's.

"Hmm?... Oh I don't care" Mako said enjoying me playing with his hair.

"Okay well lets go Taylor lives like 40 minuets from here and its 7:30, the party starts at 8." Asami said grabbing her keys and walking out to her car with Bolin.

"You know I love you." I said as I stole a kiss.

"I love you too." Mako said and kissed my hand. He got up and pulled me with him. We walked out to the and got in the since they were in the front. Once we got in I crawled across the seat and sat on Mako's lap and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys you know w-" asami was cut off by Bolin.

"Its no use there already making out." Bolin said laughing. Mako and I heard them and we smiled into the kiss. "I really love you." Mako said kissing my temple.

"And I love you." I said

**TIME SKIP TO THE PARTTAAYYY!**

* * *

We got to the party to find at least like 200 people, and this house was huge.

"Okay guys have fun but not too much fun cause you both have girlfriends." Asami says giving Mako and Bolin a death glare and then dragging me over to the punch bowl.

"Spiked?" I asked. "Yeah but its a party who cares?" Asami said and poured four cups. I took 2 and walked back over to Mako. Right before I reached Mako I felt an arm wrap around my waist and then someone started grinding on me.

"Howl I suggest you get the hell off of my girlfriend before I beat the living shit out of you." Mako growled picking up 'Howl' by his collar. Mako was really strong but he want bulky and toned out like Bolin, he was lean and muscley Like Jace.

Mako threw howl down and he started to scramble away.

"Sorry ma ma ma man I didn't know kn know sh ssssh she was takennn." howl said shaking with fear as Mako wrapped his strong yet genital arm around my waist.

"My hero." I said kissing him, and he responded quickly.

"Anything for you babe." he said kissing me on the cheek. "here this is for you." I said handing him his cup as I took a sip of mine. We looked up just in time to see Asami and Bolin running up the stairs.

"Guess your brothers getting lucky" I said laughing and taking another sip.

"Guess your bestfriend is too." Mako said as we walked out back to go hang out with other friends.

* * *

**Okay here was chapter 3 please review! ~makorra2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Korra P.O.V:**

Mako and everyone was still here and we went out back to go hang out with are friends, 'the populars'.

I know what your thinking, why would nerds be invited to a party?

Well they aren't but in society today there are the populars, and the mega popular's. Mako, Bolin, Asami, and I were all at the top of the food chain (the mega populars) but we don't brag bout it.

Anyhow as we walked out back we saw girls and guys in there swim suits. One girl in her bikini came up to Mako and started flirting with him.

"Hey Mako, I saw you while you were at Baseball practice, and I just wanted to say you are extreamly hot. Mind if I see though's abs?" she ask sliding her hand up his shirt.

I let go of his hand and ran away. I walked back into the house fuming with jealousy. I felt my face heat up. I was looking for a place to go when I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Let go of me Mako." I hissed but he wouldn't let go. "Korra if you would've stayed later you would of saw that I pushed her away and told that I have a girlfriend. Korra I don't wanna be with anyone else but you, I love you and I don't know how many times I have to tell you." Mako said and leaned down to kiss me.

When I didn't respond he pulled away only to be pulled back down to me and our lips locked.

"I love you too, I guess... I guess I kinda got... jealous." I said as I felt a blush rise up my neck.

"I know but you have nothing to be jealous about. If anything they should be jealous of you." he said kissing my nose. He got down a little closer and whispered in my ear.

"I think your even Hotter when your mad." he whispered nipping my ear at the last part.

Just then Asami and Bolin came back downstairs, Asami still fixing her hair.

Mako and I bursted out laughing.

"Did you two have fun?" I asked still laughing.

"Yea I think they did, I swore I felt the house shaking." Mako said laughing harder making burst out laughing again. Asami started to blush madly and Bolin just stood there with a goofy grin on his face.

Mako and I laughed some more and then we all went to dance.

It was the end of the night and we were playing truth or dare. We as in me, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Jinora, Hasook, and tyler.

"Korra I dare you and asami to take your shirts off." Hasook, the pervert, said. Asami and I both smirked at each other and nodded. At the same time we pulled off our shirts.

Hasook was basically eye raping me. Mako must have noticed because his face was a light shade of red with anger and he growled and wrapped his arm around my waist tightly. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You know you look sexy when your mad?" I asked nipping his ear as I saw a small smile tug at his lips. After that everyone got up and went back inside except for Mako and I. We were laying down in the grass looking at the stars when I got on top of him and leaned down to kiss him. It soon turned into a full heated make out session and there was some grinding.

"Not here, I don't want my first time in a yard with a bunch of people around" I said dragging him to the car. Once we got to his house he picked me up and carried me inside, And we did it.

* * *

**im sorry but I don't write smut because I suck at it so sorry for all you smut lovers (ok that was weird) but I really like the reviews so keep them coming please!:) ~makorra2**


	5. forgive or forget?

**Korra P.O.V: **

I was walking to our lunch table to meet my lovely boyfriend and my friends when I stopped dead in my tracks because I saw _him_ kissing _her._ I dropped my lunch tray as I felt my body freeze and water rush to my eyes. I turned around to quickly run out of the cafeteria, tears falling freely now.

"Korra! Wait! Let me explain!" Mako called running after me. I just kept running quickly, gaining speed, when I knocked right into a giant green wall. That wall just happened to be Bolin.

"Hey Kor what are yo-. Are you crying?!" Bolin shouted.

"What happened!?" Bolin asked clearly hurt that I was crying. Bolin and I grew super close, he is my bestfriend besides Asami.

"I wwwwalked in th- the cafetriaaa and saw mmmmako ki ki kissing another girl!" I sobbed into his chest only to have his arms tighten around me.

"Im going to kill him!" Bolin said pissed off. Don't get me wrong Mako is strong and nobody is stronger then Mako, except for Bolin. Bolin may have a Bulky, toned build, But Mako is lean and toned, but still there equal when it comes to strength. Just then Mako spotted us and ran over to us.

"What the fuck are you doing Mako?! Why the fuck are you going to kiss another girl when you already have a awesome wonderful girlfriend!?" Bolin said angrily, shoving Mako into the lockers.

"It wasn't my fault Brittany kissed me! I didn't even kiss her back! I Love Korra! Mako yelled. I didn't have time to watch Bolin beat the hell out of Mako, witch was probably cause Mako didn't fight back. I needed to find Asami and now. Thank god it was Friday.

I found Asami and we quickly drove to our house. Yes Asami and I lived together. Both of our families our rich, so is Mako and Bolin's, But anyhow they bought us a house so now we live together. My father and Jace didn't want me to leave but hey im growing up I need to leave some time or the other.

"Korra im so sorry but I bet there is a reason behind it! I mean like Mako said he didn't kiss her back and by the looks of it I don't think he did! I mean you should just let him explain!" Asami exclaimed.

"Whatever I call him and tell Bolin to bring both of them over here." I said taking out my phone.

"No need for that there already at the house." Asami said turning on our street.

"What! How did you even know I was going to say ok?!" I asked confused.

"Korra we are like sisters, I know you like the back of my hand, and plus I know you both truly love each other sooo ya." Asami said giving me a small smile. God I love this girl.

"I love 'sami, I don't know what I would do without you." I said giving her a hug.

"Love you too Kor." she said pulling in our driveway and returning the hug. We got out to see both brothers leaning against Bolin's truck.

* * *

**so what do you think? should I have a easily forgiving Korra? or hard to forgive korra? let me know in the reviews!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Korra P.O.V:**

We both got out of the car and Asami and Bolin went inside to do whatever. It was quiet until Mako broke the scilence.

"Korra you know I love you. You know your the only one for me. It may sound cheesey but its true. I love you. I will shout it from the god damn roof tops if I have too! I love hot head self, your stubourness, your beauty, your everything. I love everything about you! I love you!" Mako said true regret and sorrow in his eyes. I didn't respond, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. When we pulled Mako was the first to speak.

"You know I really love you, Korra."

"and I love you" I said back as I grabbed his hand and started pulling him inside but stopped when he let go. I gave him a confused look and he just chuckled.

"I missed you so much and you expect me to just hold your hand?" Mako said chuckling again wrapping his arm around my waist. We walked inside to find Bolin and Asami asleep on the couch.

We just walked upstairs to my room when I was picked up and placed softly on my bed. I giggle, ya, like a little school girl. God I love him, he is just sooooooo handsome and perfect an-' I was interrupted when his lips came crashing down on mine. This kiss was longer then the first and turned into a full heated make-out session. I flipped us over so that I was on top and pulled off his shirt. Right when he was getting ready to take mine off I jumped off of him.

"Ugh your such a tease." Mako groaned.

"Love you too." I said laughing.

"I said nothing about love." Mako said changing into a spare pair of basketball shorts he kept here in my room. He didn't put on a shirt because he is in his girlfriends room and I enjoy seeing his 8-pack.

"Awwweeyy you don't love me." I said pouting my famous pout and taking off my shirt and pants to only be left in my undergarments.

"I never said that, I love you sooo much!" Mako said wrapping his arms around my bare waist. He started to kiss my neck and left a big hickey.

"Let me get dressed now." I giggled and kissed his nose. He groaned but plopped on my bed and turned on spongebob. What? Two 17 year olds cant watch spongebob? Wait actually Mako is 18 but his birthday is late but that makes him even hotter in my opinion. I put on a white tank top and neon blue booty shorts. I just left my hair down and crawled in bed with Mako and we fell into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

* * *

Mako P.O.V:

Bo and I woke up first. We decided to give the girls payback from what they did last time they woke up first.

So I went Downstairs as Bo carried Asami upstairs and placed her next to Korra and then ran Back downstairs. Bo and I got to pots and two wooden spoons and ran back upstairs.

Once we got back upstairs and in Korra's room we started banging on the pots.

"LA LA LA LA LA ALA LA ALAL ALALA LA!" Bolin screamed over the banging of the pots causing us both to laugh but while we were distracted by laughing I was tackled to the ground by Korra and Bolin tackled by Asami.

Korra and Asami started playfully beating us up then they looked at each other and smirked. That's when they both nodded and yelled

"Switch!"

that's when Asami started beating me up and Korra started beating Bolin up.

"AAHHHH!" Bolin screamed like a little girl causing us to laugh. But that was when Bolin and I looked at each other and smirked. I picked up Asami and he Picked up Korra and we took them both to their bathroom and shut the door.

We ran and hid in the hall closet. We heard the bathroom door opened and we heard them walk out. I counted to three then I ran out and tackled korra lightly and started kissing her. Bolin did the same with Asami.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay guys here is a hella long ass chapter to make up for my lack of writing:)**

* * *

**Korra p.o.v:**

I pushed Mako off of me when the kiss started to get intense. He groaned but I just ignored and went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Guys can we please go out to breakfast, there isn't shit to eat in this house and im guessing yall are as hungry as me and Kor." Asami said gesturing to her growling stomach. We all let out a little chuckle and went upstairs to get dressed seeing that sami and I were wearing booty shorts and a tank top and the guys were only wearing basketball shorts.

So I grabbed Mako's hand and led him upstairs so we could get dressed. I was wearing a white tank top with a black under armor hoodie on top. The under armor sign was out lined in blue and the strings were blue. The inside of the under armor sign was camo. Ya im country you gotta deal with it. I was also wearing regular blue skinny jeans and black uggs. I left my hair down (straight) and put on a black beanie. Mako was wearing a plaid shirt with skinny jeans and black converse. Bolin was wearing the same thing and same was just wearing almost the same thing as me. (yes she is country too).

"Alright whose car are we taking?" Mako asked as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his heads on top of mine. See im 5'7 witch is fairly tall but Mako is 6'3 and 1/2 making him way taller then me.

"We can take mine." Bolin said him and Sami hopping in the front on his pick up truck and me and Mako sliding through the back. Mako then processed to wrap his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder, and with his free hand he was rubbing small circles in my thigh.

"You know I really really love you." I whispered seductively in his ear and nipped his neck making him moan and leaving a tiny mark behind.

"You know I really.. really love you." he whispered seductively in my ear and nipped it. His hand that was wrapped around my waist was now on my bare skin and he was rubbing my back and his finger tips brushing the very bottom of my bra making me shiver.

"Oh so your being a bad boy today I see." I said as I leaned closer to his ear. "I like that." I whispered seductively. I knew that turned Mako on because I felt the slightest bulge in his pants. I smirked satisfied with myself.

I leaned upwards and gave him a quick kiss witch kinda turned into a mini make out sesh. When we pulled apart Mako pulled me in his lap and I wrapped an arm around his neck and the other hand held his hand and that's how we sat for the rest of the car ride.

"Were here!" Bolin announced as he ran out the car and to Asami's side, pulled her out and sped inside, all the while Asami laughing. Mako and I finally got out and walked hand in hand inside the restaurant.

"Hi welcome to Ihop! How many?!" the girl said a little to peppy. "4 and can we please have a booth." Asami spoke up.

"Sure! right this way!" the girl said and leaded us to our booth. Bolin and Mako got in first and then Asami and I slid in next to them so we were across from each other. Suddenly a waiter came up to us.

"Hey there pretty little ladies, my names Teo and I will definetly be your waiter today." he smirked and winked at me.

"Excuse me if you cant see with your little perverted eyes ,that we have boyfriends , then I suggest you go find us another waiter douchebag." I hissed at him a little pissed off.

"Oh, Mean streak, I like it, such a turn on." he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Hey guys sorry about Teo he is such a douchebag, but my name is Ryan and I will be your waiter for today." he said politely, that smile never leaving his face. "Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" he asked while taking his pen and paper out.

"I will have an orange juice and I have the same." Asami and I said. "Oh! ill have a mountain dew!" Bolin said excitedly.

"No Bo, its 8:20 in the moring, we both will just have some orange juice too." Mako said with a small smile and Bolin just pouted causing the waiter to chuckle.

**TIME SKIP TO A FRIDAY NIGHT PARTY AT JACES HOUSE (jace korras brother)**

* * *

We were all at my brothers house. Mako and Bolin were off somewhere with jace, And asami Ikola, and I were in The kitchen apparently playing the game Have you ever . Okay so here is how you play one person says some thing like 'have you ever had sex in a car' (im sorry its 3 in the moring and imtired:/) and if you have then you would take a shot by the end of the game all three of us were pretty drunk.

"Okay last one" Ikola said trying to keep focus. "Have you ever had sex in your parents bed?" Asami and I laughed but all 3 of us had to drink to that one. JUst then we all screamed at the same time becuase all our boyfriends came in and picked us up, scaring us. "How is my extreamly sexy boyfriend?" I asked as I wrapped my legs around Mako"s waist causing friction between our schorching hot bodys.

"How is my sexy as fuck girlfriend?" Mako asked pushing against the counter and started kissing my neck.

* * *

**well dudes and dudets im sorry I had to end it there but I will pick up where I left off from in the next chapter:)**

** REVEIW! PLEASE!1**


	8. happy, happy, and more happy

**OKAY guys just a reminder Korra is captain of the cheerleading squad and Asami is co captain Mako AND bolin and captains of the baseball team and Jace is captain of the football** team.

* * *

**Korra P.O.V:**

"Lets go fire ferrets ! Lets Go!" we cheered. It was Friday and this was the last 2 weeks of school and this was the championship game. Our football team won there championships and so did the cheerleaders, if we win the baseball championships then we will be the top high school in all of Canada! Our team was up against the white falls wolfbats.

_"alright folks lights out Mako is up to bat and the other Anderson brother is on second base. Tahno from the wolf bats pitches! and Mako swings! HOME RUN! THE FIRE FERRETS WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP! THE ANDERSON BROTHERS DO IT AGAIN FOLKS! THIS IS TRULY AMAZING!" _the announcer boomed in to the mic.

"You did it babe!, you won!" I exclaimed as I ran up to Mako and gave him a hug. "You know I only hit that home run because I was thinking of you." he said and kissed my temple. We went to find Asami and Bolin.

"Alright guys here the plan, We are all going to go take showers in the locker rooms cause no offense guys but you stink. Once were all done and dressed we are going to go to the movies then were going to go to Dylans party." Asami said smiling brightly, kissed bolin and then dragged me to the locker rooms to take a shower.

"Love you!" Mako yelled to me. "Love you too!" I yelled back and then I was pushed in the locker rooms.

* * *

We were all in the Movies currently waiting for the movie to come on. Mako and Bolin were sitting next to each other, I was sitting on the other side of him and Asami was sitting on the other side of Bolin. The Movie finally came on and we were watching the Hangover part 3. I had both my arms wrapped around Mako's and my head on his should and he had his hand on my thigh rubbing up and down.

I leaned up and stole a kiss from him. At first he was surprised but responded back non the less. "I love you so so so much, you don't know how much, I just cant live without you." he said then he kissed my nose.

"Awwww you guys are so cute." Bolin said like a little girl and Making puppy dog eyes. "Bolin leave them alone I think there cute." asami said as she captured bolins hand and intertwined them.

The Movie was Finally over so we started heading out to the party.

* * *

**okayyyyyyyy so that's it please review! they are greatly greatly greatly apprictiated! ~makorra2~**


End file.
